An emergency reporting system mounted in a vehicle is conventionally known. An emergency reporting system disclosed, for instance, in Patent Literature 1 determines, based on the manipulation of a reporting switch and a collision detected by a collision detection unit, whether the emergency state of a vehicle occupant is “severe” or “mild,” and reports the emergency state to a prescribed reporting destination. Herein, the collision detection unit is a device which detects a collision of a vehicle.
Only when a collision is detected by the collision detection unit, the emergency reporting system disclosed in Patent Literature 1 determines that the emergency state of a vehicle occupant is “severe.” However, even when no vehicle collision occurs, the emergency state of a vehicle occupant may be “severe” on the basis, for instance, of whether the seat belt is fastened on the vehicle occupant and of a speed change before the stoppage of the vehicle. In other words, conventional emergency reporting systems are not capable of properly determining the emergency state of a vehicle occupant when no vehicle collision occurs. This may cause an over triage or under triage, and accordingly, an appropriate medical procedure may fail to be provided to a vehicle occupant corresponding to an emergency state of the vehicle occupant.